


No Choice.

by Lady_of_Winter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Winter/pseuds/Lady_of_Winter
Summary: 'No Choice.' follows the events of the show where Sansa marries Ramsay.Please heed the warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't feel comfortable wth rape, graphic violence or mind games do not read this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not appreciate rape or violence, this is a FanFiction, a result from my own imagination.
> 
> Characters belong to George R.R. Martin 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want.

Sansa

 

She was tossing around in her bed, pulling and pushing her furs around. She couldn’t sleep anymore. It must be barely after midnight, the room was still dark, the moon hidden behind thick clouds. _How long had she slept?_ It couldn’t have been too long. The fire was still burning lightly in the hearth. Maybe it would be warmer there.

But she didn’t dare to move.    

As soon as she closed her eyes, nightmares hunted her through the night, every night. She saw his face right before her, felt his body on hers, his lips twitching into a cruel smile as he pinned her down on the bed. He touched her, he _always_ touched her, his hands leaving bruises on her formerly cream white skin. For most of the things she didn’t even have a name for.

 _A good wife obeys her husband in all circumstances,_ her mother told her a long time ago. She couldn’t remember her voice anymore, her face was only a shadow in her memory.

_It had been too long._

She didn’t know what she should do, or even what she was _supposed_ to do.

The only thing she knew was that she had to endure it. He liked hurting her, told her that it was his right to mark his _lovely_ wife, claim her as his the way he sought. _Wasn’t she lovely?_ He whispered to her, _Didn’t she deserve this special treatment from him?_

She closed her eyes, squeezed them shut. She forbade herself to cry.

She didn’t want to hear his voice whispering into her ear anymore, didn’t want to see is face again, but she had _no_ _choice_. _You always have a choice_ , she heard voices whispering inside of her head. _Was it father’s?_ He was her husband by right, he his true wife, wedded and bedded before the eyes of the old gods. She didn’t have power over her body anymore.

_She belonged to him._

It had been the same every night ever since her wedding. She awoke full of fear suddenly sometime in the night, her small hands shaking heavily but not from cold.

 _Would he visit her chamber tonight?_ The door opened slowly with a creak. _Maybe it was just the wind._

She listened to his dump footsteps on the wooden floor, kept her eyes shut and feigned sleep. It was better this way. Perhaps he would spare her if she were asleep. She forced herself to loosen her grip on the furs and to lie as relaxed as possible. He could smell fear like a dog. He would punish her for it.

_Why couldn’t she be brave?_

Her bruises had only just faded. Her skin was nearly as pale as ever. She was sure he must have noticed it during supper; her low-cut dress granted him a lovely view of her neck and other parts of her body.

She had not chosen the dress. It had been a _present_.

He noticed _everything_. She felt his eyes on her body, devouring her wholly. He was approaching her quietly, visibly enjoying the view of her sleeping naked form spread on the bed, only her lower body was covered with furs. He didn’t allow her to wear a shift. _My wife doesn’t need such things_ , he told her after the wedding with a sadistic smile on his face while he ripped her dress from her body.

 _True beauty shouldn’t be concealed_.

She noticed something was missing. It was much too quiet. She could hear his heavily breathing besides her. He enjoyed watching her while she was trembling with fear before he took the next move. The first thing she felt was cold iron on her cheek. Slowly, he run the blade from her nose to her ear, always tracing her cheek bone and always making sure not to put too much pressure to leave marks but enough to let her feel the sharp point of the blade digging painfully into her smooth skin. He always spared her face. _We want something perfect to look at, don’t we?_ Next, she felt his warm breath touching her ear. She didn’t want to _feel_. “ _Such a beautiful, dutiful wife.”_ She squeezed her eyes shut even more at the sound of his voice in her ear. _“What a pity she is asleep_.” She didn’t want to _listen_. He was watching her all the time, waiting for her to move. He had known she was awake the second he entered the room.

 _She was his_ _prey_.

“ _Ah!_ It seems as if you are awake.” A tear was running down her cheek, she felt defeated. “ _Really_ ”, he blamed her while tracing the trickle of her tear with the knife, “you should really be more delighted at the sight of _your_ _husband_.”

She could feel his hands on her body before he really touched her, exposing her body from the remaining furs. She couldn’t suppress a shudder as the cold air hit her lower body, but she didn’t do anything against it. It was too late. “Why don’t we play a game? You ask me why I decided to visit you tonight and if you are right I will give you a reward.” She could hear him snicker at the prospect of hurting her.

He looked at her expectantly. “You know a game only works if there are two players.” He let the knife wander down her cheek, all the way down over her throat until it reached her bare breasts. “Open your eyes, Sansa”, he demanded. She didn’t react. She wanted him to _go_. Slowly he pressed the sharp blade into the sensitive skin under her left breast until the blade draw blood. “I said _open_ _your eyes_.” She didn’t want to be _here_. The sharp pain continued, growing worse with every passing minute. _Why was he hurting her?_ Another tear run down her cheek. She tightened her grip on the sheet beneath her. Maybe he would stop if she obeyed.

_She opened her eyes._

His eyes sparkled with sinisterness. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it? But you took a _long_ time. And I don’t like _waiting_.” She inhaled sharply, biting her lower lip hard as he pinched her nipple between his cruel fingers, digging the point of the knife right into her nipple, rotating it slowly back and forth. She tasted blood in her mouth but she forbade herself from screaming out.

 _She wouldn’t allow him to enjoy her pain_.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly the pain stopped, allowing her to take a deep breath. Her hands hurt, so forcefully had she grabbed the sheet beneath her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him, followed his every movement as he did with her. She watched him dragging a chair over the floor next to her, sitting down, _waiting_ for her. He _loved_ to play games with her. “You know I _always_ get what I want after a time.” he said casually while he wiped the knife clean on her sheet. She knew he wanted to hurt her. He always did. Her fear made her say the words. “You want to make use of your rights as a husband.” she whispered. He was dangerously calm, playing with the blade in his hands, his eyes were never leaving her face as he bent forward, resting his arms on is knees “Why don’t you look me straight into my eyes before you say these lovely words again? I have to make sure you are not lying.” His finger pressed painful into her cheek bone. A smile spread over his face. “You know what I do to liars, don’t you?”

He started cleaning his fingernails with the blade.

_It was not as if she had a choice._

She swallowed hard and forced herself to move. She didn’t care that her hands trembled or her eyes were filled with tears. She just wanted to get it over with. Slowly she sat up, her auburn hair covered fortunately her breasts and much of her face. She didn’t want to see _his eyes_. Nevertheless, she felt his gaze roamed over her body, taking everything in. She felt _so exposed_ , sitting before him while he was watching her. She knew he did it on purpose.

New tears flickered in her eyes. _Why did he do these things to her?_

Cruel fingertips traced over her skin, digging into her cuts, all the way up to her hair. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers, pulling her towards him. “Such beautiful hair of my lovely wife. Be glad that I like it, otherwise I would probably have cut it. Why don’t you open your eyes?” She hadn’t noticed that she had closed them again. She didn’t want to meet his gaze, his eyes were always lying. _But she_ _had_ _to_. He would hurt her even more if she didn’t obey. Maybe she should just _obey_. She opened her eyes quickly before her spirit broke. His face was just inches away, she could feel his hot breath on her face. She overcame her own fear, even though her heart was in her mouth, lifted her gaze and finally met his _eyes_. A fire sparkled in them. It was _excitement_. Her mouth went dry as she faced the truth.

He wouldn’t let her go. _Not ever_. And she would always be at _his mercy_.

His silky voice interrupted her thoughts, his tounge darting out and licking over his lips. “Didn’t you want to say something?”

Her voice was small, barely more than a whisper as she spoke. “You want to claim your rights as a husband.”

He draw her closer to him, his lips lightly touching hers, letting his tongue moving into her mouth before he withdrew again. “ _Yes_ ”, he said, letting his hands run over her throat before he firmly squeezed it, “that is one thing I want to do. But before that, _I want to make you scream.”_

She would have screamed if she had any air to breathe. His insane grin was the last thing she saw.

  

* * *

  

Her throat hurt. She couldn’t breathe or swallow without pain. She touched her throat with her fingers but winced at the slightest of touch. She let the tears run, she couldn’t hold them back anymore. She desperately wanted it to stop, wanted to be _away_ from this awful place.

 _Water_ , she needed water. Her throat was so raw and swollen. She felt a wooden cup on her lips, felt the cool water inside of it. She opened her mouth and drank greedily. The pain lessened immediately. “You shouldn’t be so greedy, you could swallow.” She froze to stone. She _hadn’t_ noticed his presence. _He was still here_. He seemed to notice her thoughts. “You didn’t think I would leave you alone just after that.”, he said while running his plump fingers firmly over her throat. She flinched at his touch, tried to remove herself from his grip but he pinned her down with ease. “I’m not nearly done with you, you know.” he said, a sinister grin playing around his lips, lowering his gaze to her stomach. “I think you should thank me for the drink.”

Then he sat down next to her, taking her right hand into his and putting it on his visible bulge in his breeches. He groaned and rubbed her hand up and down.

All she could think was that he was a _monster_. She wanted it to stop.

Somehow, he drew her on his lap, brushing her hair out of her face before he kissed her softly. He wanted to taste the blood on her lips. Slowly, he traced her lips with his tounge, darting it in and out of her mouth. Despite the dark light in the room, he could tell she was blushing deeper with every passing minute. She was still so innocent. _And he would ruin her_. The only thought of it made him utterly aroused. He sucked her lips until they were swollen and she winced at his very touch, but he hold her only closer while he dug his nails into the lovely back of hers.

His hands kneaded the soft flesh of her buttocks, her skin was so smooth. Myranda had never had such skin. He felt his cock throbbing painfully into his breeches. Slowly he grinded his hips against hers. He needed to be inside of her wet cunt.

She must have felt his movements because she tried to get away from him, but he pushed her down onto the waiting bed. He loved the sight of her lying there bare, waiting for him on the bed. His lips twitched into a smile. Her eyes were showing fear. She was absolutely at his mercy. However, the best thing was she _knew_. It would make things easier for him. He put pressure on her legs to spread them apart. “ _No! No, please! Don’t_ ” she pleaded over and over but he only laughed. After all, she was still a fighter. His smile deepened. He forced his way between her legs, letting his hand roaming over her core. What a pity she wasn’t wet. Maybe he could change _that_. She didn’t want to give into his touch, didn’t want to feel the slowly building warmth in her lower body. She wanted to shut his touches out, give herself away. Nevertheless, her body betrayed her. She felt her nipples stiffen under his touch. His tongue traced them, sucking lightly and slowly on both of them while he gently kneaded the other one.

He could tell her body liked his touches, even though she didn’t give in. He sucked on of her breasts hard, darting his tounge against her sensitive flesh as he grinded his still confined cock against her core. Her first moan came softly, barely more than a sharp breath. He was euphoric as he steadied his pace. She wanted to stifle her moans with her hand but he took her hands in an iron grip. As he opened his breeches she rose against him a last time but he got the upper hand back with ease.

She sobbing for real now, the small hands of her digging painfully into the furs as he pushed his erect cock into her core. “ _No. No. No_.” he heard her whisper again and again. How he loved it to see her breaking apart right before him. It gave him so much more _fun_ than his ordinary games.

She loathed herself for giving into his touch, but it didn’t make sense any more to rebel. Everything hurt, whatever she did. She didn’t want to fight anymore, didn’t want to feel pain.

 _She had enough of it_.

He was utterly pleased with himself as he saw her tears stopping. He had broken her. _Finally_. _How long did it take?_

Gently, he wiped her tears away. “You understand why I had to do this?” he asked her softly, his eyes never leaving hers. He hadn’t known that they were _so blue_.

She nodded softly between hiccups. As the moon broke through the clouds, lightening the room in a smooth light, she let her body take control of her movements, grinding her hips against his, meeting his desperate thrusts with her own ones. He bent his head down, letting his lips trail over her cheek. His movements weren’t cruel anymore, instead of it he put such a tenderness in them that she desperately clung to his body to allow every of his feelings to replace her own emptiness.

She didn’t know what she was looking for so desperately but he was looking for it as well.     

He loosened his grip on her wrists, but she didn’t move her hands away. Instead, she traced her fingertips over his own hands with such a tenderness that all he could do was to intertwine his own fingers with hers. He was so _vulnerable._ She had never seen him like this. It was as if she saw him for the first time. Gently, she let her hands wander over his skin, drawing circles on his chest. She wanted to feel _everything_ of him.

A new feeling arose in his heart, but he couldn’t name it. He felt the urge to hold her even closer, pressing his own body against hers with such a force he was afraid to break her. All he knew was that he didn’t want to loose her. _Not ever_.

Her eyes were telling a similar story. They showed _affection_ and _devotion_. No one had ever looked at him like _that_ , he was surprised. He kissed her gently on her lips. They tasted like winter, her skin like lemons. He wanted to kiss every part of her.

As he found her eyes again she was overhelmed. They were so _beautiful_. A multitude of feelings overcame her, filling her heart wholly. She wasn’t sure what it was but it made her happy. She wanted to hold on it as long as possible.

Not long after that, both of them were lost in their heights of pleasure. Every one of them was leaving this world for only a moment, but enough to make them _feel_.

“I love you Sansa, you know?” he whispered later into her ear as he buried his head into her auburn hair. He could tell she was smiling at his words, running her fingers lightly over his hands and holding them close to her heart.

 _It was answer enough for him_.


End file.
